Wake Up Call-A Sonic and MLP Cross Over
by the-darkness-of-my-iNsANiTY
Summary: Sonic and his friends get sucked into another demention because Eggman accidentally activated Tails' Dimensional Portal,causing the gang to go to another universe in an entirely new dimension!Join the gang in an exciting new adventure filled with adventure and rivalry through it all.(Just an FYI-all MLP characters are anthros.)I'm adding other OCs scribe them down to detail!
1. Prolouge to LOVE?

[suggested track-Twinkle Park-Sonic Adventure DX]

In Mobius-

Sonic was with his friends at Twinkle 'Tails' Prower was tinkering with a machine that was suppose to take the gang to another dimension, Sonic was listening to His World (dubstep) on the MP3 Player Tails gave him,Knuckles was punching a punching bag,Shadow was polishing a chaos emerald,and Izura was listening to iNsANiTY (Frost Mix) on his MP3 Player with his hood up as usual.

**(Izura is my fan .)**

In Equestria-

Twilight Sparkle was researching about different dimensions,Rainbow Dash was practicing her Sonic Rainboom,PinkiePie was setting up a party for no specific reason,Rarity was making new dresses,Applejack was taking apples back to the farm,and Fluttershy was tending to her animals.

Back in Mobius-

Eggman attacked sonic and the gang,blasting them with some laser causing Tails' machine to activate and sending them all to Equestria."Whoa!" "SHIT!" "Heeeeeey!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!My plan backfired!"

Back in Equestria-

When Twilight opened the door, Sonic and the gang landed right in front of her.

"Owww,is everyone alright?",Sonic asked. "Hmph,I'm fine.",Shadow replied. "Could you at least GET OFF ME?!",Knuckles jumped up."Sorry Knux".Twilight interjected,"Who,and what,are you?"."I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.",Sonic replied boastfully."I am the ultimate life form,Shadow the hedgehog!",Shadow declared."Eh-hehe,that's,that's nice.",Twilight clearly taken aback."I'm Tails the fox.",Tails spoke."I'm Knuckles."Knuckles simply said."..."Izura didn't say anything."Oh,hes doesn't talk much after-"Tails whispered the rest in Twilight's ear."I do the others know this too?"Twilight wondered."Yeah,everyone who knows him does."Tails shivered as he recalled Izura's description of the scene that was described to Tails when he first met Izura."Hey,you should meet my love to meet new in your cases, the wild kind!"Twi added hastily catching Shadow's expression.

After some exploring

"Considering I know that at least three of you are fastest-",Twi gestured to Izura,Sonic and Shadow,"I'll leave you three with Rainbow ,go to the farm to meet up with ,I guess me and you are the smartest in your group,right?"Twilight questioned."No,Izura is smarter than me,but faster and stronger than all of us."Tails bragged for simply nodded."Oh,well,Tails,come with me anyways."Twi said,slightly embarrassed for pretty much saying that Izura was 'not as smart as Tails and herself'.

With Sonic,Shadow,Izura and Rainbow Dash after alot of explaning

"Wow,so you can go SUPER SONIC?!",Rainbow gasped."Yep",Sonic pointed a thumb at turned to Shadow,"A-and you can too?!" "Obviously",Shadow scoffed."So what abut you cutie?",RD had turned to Izura,making him look up and blush."Well,I,uhh,I can go Super,Hyper,Dark,Dark Super and Dark Hyper.I have another form but I don't like it at eats my sanity like I breath air until all that's left is insanity and darkness." Izura's hand twitched for a moment."Whoa,can't you get rid of it?",RD questioned hopefully."Unless you want me dead,only for a the from and I would die." "Harsh man." RD felt a bit bad for wrote why I have that from and RD gasped."That's...That's so sad..." RD almost instantly fell silent then spoke up again,changing the subject to something that interested all of ."Hey Sonic,Let me get this claim to be the 'fastest thing alive',Shadow claims he's the 'ultimate life from',and Izura is the best out of all of you,even when you and shadow fuse to Hyper Shadic?That sounds awesome!You want to prove yourselves?" RD challenged."All right,I'm in!",Sonic cheered."You'd better get a head-start goes for you Pegasus.",Shadow smirked slyly."Don't worry about 's just Shadow being Shadow.",Izura commented which stunned them all."B-But I thought you didn't usually talk?!",Rainbow's face slightly lit up."I guess you broke though to me some how.",Izura blushed nearly fainted at this."Whoa, okay?",Izura held her up sightly."Y-yeah..." Rd responded in a love-struck voice."Sonic,Shadow,you guys go on and race.I'll stay with her,make sure she's okay."Sonic nodded as they took off.

After Sonic and Shadow got back

"Dude,I totally beat you.",sonic proclaimed."In your dreams",Shadow laughed."No no no I-"Sonic has trouble keeping himself from laughing as he stares at RD kissing quickly pulls back."I,uhh,well you see,eh-hehe-"She grabs Izura and flies off.

**The first chapter in my Sonic MLP cross over!**

**Hope ya liked it cause there'll be the next chapter ASAP!**

**For now,gotta get typing **

**Syanara!**


	2. Friends to Rivals

June 30, ten years ago

"AAAAAHHHHH!" An ear-splitting and terrified scream resonated in a near by forest causing a 3-year-old blue fox to rush through the trees back to his house, where the scream came from. The outside wall of his house, which was suppose to be a reddish blue, was splattered with red with blood. Almost immediately he knew someone had been killed. He flung open the door and saw his parents corpses lying over in a corner and saw a light blue hedgehog with blue and red sneakers was choking his sister! "Kiumi!",he shouted and the mysterious light blue hedgehog turned to the fox. "Hmm?Oh,you must be Izura, judging by the blue fur,emerald-green eyes,and torn-up shirt and pants. I believe you came to save your caring sister,did you not?" "Put her down Nazo!" "Alright", Nazo replied. He sat her down as if she were something fragile. He slid back and blasted her with Perfect Chaos Flare. "NO!" Izura bolted across the room,catching his sister's corpse,looking at her like she might still be alive but he knew otherwise. Suddenly his fur blackened and his eyes became blood-red with dark red rings around text shone brightly on the walls in read "Darkness has consumed the is no those who grow close to him can return him to sanity when he becomes consumed my darkness."Nazo stared at the markings,his face shone an expression of horror. Slender-Man and Jeff the killer arrive soon and read the grab his family's' souls,put them and most of his stuff in a backpack and take off as Nazo teleports as far away as he can. So begins Izura's ten years in Slender Woods,the home of Slender-Man and Masky.

End

December 25-Twilight's House

"Damnit!",Sonic shouted,clearly aggravated as Tails told him there isn't a way back to Mobius _alive_ at the current time."How are we suppose to get back?!" "Sonic,cool it.",Izura said calmly,but was snowing outside and RD was having some was making the snow change different colors,more specifically,the colors of the RD's mane just to make Dash smiled slyly and threw a snowball at was waiting for me to block or catch it but he merely dodged,finished his snow fort,then started chucking snowballs at dodged most of them but got hit be a ,even Shadow joined the snowball a few hours of throwing snow at each other Shadow went to play His game (Shadow the Hedgehog) on the PS3 Tails gave him,Tails was talking to Twilight about their adventures while drinking Hot Chocolate,Sonic got a chili-dog from somewhere,RD was following Izura around and hung various groupings of mistletoe over him and made sure the two of them got caught under Izura finally lost her,he was at where he was trying to get to-Vinyl's knocked and almost immediately got an answer,and just like Dash,she had a crush on him the second she saw him,and he looked like he was bored as all hell."Oh,hi.",Izura,who was looking over in some random direction,looked slightly surprised at such quick response."Hi!",Vinyl said in a rush,"Wanna go for a walk?" "Sure"Izura said explaining why he doesn't like to talk about the past,Vinyl was quick to change the subject,seeing his mouth,hand,and eye twitch for a second and Izura was glad for it."So what music you like?",as Vinyl was slightly more interested in music at the moment."Now that I think about it,rock,punk,metal,etcetera etcetera.",Izura said with slight confusion."Why?"Vinyls heart skipped a beat."Whoa,I felt something wrong,or are you just excited about something?" "No,no.I'm 's just I like those exact same things.",Vinyl smiled and blushed."O-okay?" Izura was slightly creeped out at her reaction so made an excuse to leave."Sorry,I usually do something at this go!" and took off just like he found sonic he told him everything about his visit to Vinyl."Ah-hahahaha!Dude,Dash's going to be SO pissed,and jealous!"Sonic just thought this was the funniest thing he ever heard."DUDE!"Izura was almost panicking."This isn't funny!I just hope they don't kill each other over me.",Izura before Sonic could reply he noticed Dash and Vinyl glaring at each other."Whoa,MAAAAYBE this isn't as hilarious as I thought.",Sonic said and rushed to separate them but Dash grabbed Izura and flew off.

* * *

**Ohh shit.I did say there would be romantic rivalrys didn't I?Bet you didn't expect them to be as subtle,brief,and fearce!**

Sorry its so late,Thanks giving ya know?


End file.
